1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-018617 discloses a connector in which a terminal-side housing carrier for accommodating and holding terminal fittings and a wire-side housing carrier for accommodating wires are coupled via a resilient portion. In this connector, if the wire vibrates, the terminal-side housing carrier and the wire-side housing carrier are displaced relatively while resiliently deforming the resilient portion and the vibration of the wire can be attenuated by this resilient deformation of the resilient portion.
In the above-described connector, the resilient portion has a ring shape continuous over the entire circumference. Thus, a large amount of material is used to produce the resilient portion, thereby increasing material cost.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to reduce cost.